The War Within
by AshGeek
Summary: Three children[more like teens] grow up only to be but into a furiously war. One that started within their lives. One so damaging that people so close to them. Enemies emerge from the darknees. And who will this hell of a war.
1. Prologue

He drove home on his old motorcycle after a long day of work. He had sweat covering his face from training all day with his co-workers. They all train in their own ways, some learning new, others training there accuracy, strength, and magic. Each one all have their talents and uniqueness, however they all have their weaknesses that could lead to complete and utter diminish.

He arrived at his apartment (more around the size of on actual home) where his wife was waiting patiently with their son Brain, only at the ash of five. He opened the door and his son ran up into his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Bucky," he said with a smile on his face, as he picked him up into his arms.

"Daddy your home! Finally," he exclaimed.

"We'll sorry I had a long day at work today." He said walking over to the couch to his wife, Sharon. He sat on her right. "Evening sweetheart." he smiled as he peaked her lips.

"Hey honey. I found out today." She said looking down at her stomach, she was currently five months pregnant.

"You did?!" He said happily, the look of a child on Christmas day upon his face. He took her hand in his. She smiled brightly as her husband but his son to his right. She nodded.

"Steve... it's a girl!" She smiled brightly. He instantly picked her up into a hug and spun around. Even though he had been hoping for a bit he was to excited to contain it that he'd have a daddy's girl. Sharon laughed as he set her down.

"Our little girl," he said placing his hand on the side of her stomach and looked up into his wife's eyes.

-.-

She headed home after a long day of running a company and a doctor's appointment. She to was pregnant. He friends, including her self, all agreed to pregnant around the same time so there children could all grow up around the same time. They even got their spouses to agree. She arrived home in her and her husband's limo, outside of a great tower. She existed and was greater my there "assistant." He led her to the exact floor her husband was on. She existed the elevator and walked over to there bar where her husband was drinking some beer.

"Hello," she said standing in front of him. He smiled at his wife, slightly drunk. There daughter only four ran in and hugged her mom's legs. She had her mom's red hair however with a tiny of brown, he dad's personality, and her mother's beauty. She was quite advanced for her age, however a little spoiled brat if you ask anyone.

"Hey pep's." He said drunkenly. "How's are little boy?"

"Sweety go to your room please." Pepper said to her daughter Ellie Cristian , she hopes her daughter wouldn't devolve her Fathers taste for alcohol. She turned back to her husband after her daughter ran off. "Tony, I was thinking we talk baby names. You've been putting it off for a while now."

"Hmm," he said as he quickly looked around to get some idea. He than looked at his beer, without his wife noticing. "How about Samuel Adam."

"That's good, actually. I was thinking Howard or Edward."

"Not after my Father nor my middle name please." He said sternly.

"Samuel Adam Stark it is than."

-.-

He walked around his chamber, worried about his dear wife. And everything that could go wrong in the coming year. His wife it nearly about to give birth and she is being hunted down by a assassin in the nine realms. After the attack on New York his life hasn't been pleasant at all. He had been hated by all, accept her. She found the good in him, and saw him to be innocent in every 'wrong' act he has committed. And he saw the good in her, even though she is a frost giant just like himself.

They got married after a few years or so and soon found them selves expecting a child. A pure frost giant however with asgardian powers, granted to this child by her father. Sense the assassins planes to kill this man, he decided it would be best to kill his wife and soon to come to the nine realms, child. The man and his wife, they traveled far and wide to try and protect them selves. However they were still always being followed. Even though his strength is quite higher than the assassins, the assassin can't be kill easily at all. They are currently hide n with in the depths of Asgard. Having many guards, including his brother, protecting him and his wife.

"We can't keep running forever." His wife would always tell him. And he would always respond the same.

"But I need you in my life. To keep be from going to hell." He always said with saddened smile. He may be a God to most but he has always been very vulnerable. His mother was his soft spot. His wife, and his soon to come child are his soft spot. And everyone know soft spots can't be hardened, unless the worst comes to worst.

-.-

After a few months, all three children where born and this is how it went

-.-

First came Mist Silvertounge, in the midst of a dreadfully storm, on December 30.

HHe ran threw the halls of the castle heading to warn the family hidden inside. He reached the door and began to pry it open. He nearly had it open fully to where he could sneak in and slam it shut behind him, when and arrow quickly ran threw his skull. The warner dropping dead right on that spot.

The slid back, and left a small crack open, letting the slightest color of blood slip threw it. The woman's inside gasped and ran to the door. Her long dark brown hair flying behind her whilst doing so. She pushed the door open the slightest bit and saw the man laying there, his helmet was melted threw, and the arrow stuck in the back. She gasped and slammed the door shut. She ran to the back off the room, unknowing that the assassin had enters the room.

"What do you want from from me?" She asked, spinning on her, and facing the man. "Havent you put us thu enough pain?"

"No darling, I haven't yet." He said, his voice stern and cold. She pulled out an enchanted sword, given to her by a friend by the name of Sif. This sword was deemed unbreakable, like her heart. "You know my grudge towards your husband will never end. And that I won't stop till every last bit of his happiness is destroyed, completely diminished. All dust amongst his hateful life."

"Why us?"

"He put me threw enough misery. After the attack on New York, all the nine realms went to hell. Wars started. All because of him. Thanks to him, many people lost all of their happiness, all the joy in their life, and everything they cared and love died." She swum her sword at him and he quickly dogged it. Next, his put his sword to her neck, and sliced her head off without the slightest regret.

After the man realised what he did, he turned around and slowly walked to the door located at the other end of the room. He heard the crying of a child, and the rage off a man. Before a matter of seconds, the assassins head was clean off. Blood dripped from a scepter, held my the raging man. The magic from zed scepter killing the man.

"No one dares defy Loki," he mumbled under his breath. He held his child in his other hand, his daughter. But not his only child. "Don't worry my Mist, I'll protect you from now on."

-.-

Second came Samuel, on January 20th, that very following year.

-.-

His mother was quick rushed to the hospital. And her husband raised thru the sky, trying to get to the hospital. Truth be told he was slightly drunk. Truth be told he was a bit more drunk that when they picked their child's name.

He arrived slightly g thou after his with did. He arrived in his suite, not caring to take it off. He walked to a nurse working in the front. He told her he needed to find his wife a.s.a.p. She asked for his name with a thick Hispanic accent, '_As if that bitch couldn't be stupid enough_'.

"TONY STARK!" He yelled at her. The woman looked shakened. "I'm looking for Pepper Stark."

"Sorry sir, I'm still new to the country. S-she's in room 99."

"Thatnk you," he said drunkenly and and rushed to that exact room. He took his suit off quickly, and entered the room. And ran to his wives side. She was screaming in pain. He held her hand softly.

"We can do it sweety." He said.

"Your not giving birth here! Are yah?" She said angrily at him. After an hour of her in labor, her husband signed his son's name. Samuel Adam Stark. He wrote quite mess, due to the fact he was still quite drunk. He's been trying to fix it for years know, but everyone knows he will never give it up. It was fact that his parents where killed by the one and only..._I_

-.-

Lastly out of three, came Faith Peggy Rogers (Named after her great aunt and her Fathers old 'very' close friend) on her Fathers birthday, July Fourth. However around ninety year after her father was born.

-.-

He ran ran to the hospital passing up a friend of his say 'On you left' . He reached there before the ambulance did. He ran into the hospital and signed the papers needed. He wife came in and they rushed her to a room. He quickly walked behind her and the doctor's, his blue eye filled with worry. They weren't totally prepared, well mentally. They where going to throw a small party for his birthday. However when his wife's water broke early in the morning they where both sent forward down a spiral.

He couldn't get his wife to get in her car so they called an ambulance. At their last doctor's appointment she told them she might have a few complications but that is was not what he felt it was.

"Mr. Rogers, I believe you should be outside while we preform a sea section." The Doctor stated. He sat down frantically tapping his foot on the ground. A couple of his friends arrived after the surgery started to take to long. First was Mr. Stark. He came to comfort his friend.

"Want a beer old man?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Why should I? I can't get drunk anyway." He answered. Peper walked in after one of her employees told her that her husband was here. Tony explained the situation to her and took there child from her. She went to Steve and started to comfort him, being the good people person she is. A few minutes later a doctor came in, her forehead moist. A few tears had fell from her cheeks and landed loudly on the cold floor in the completely quiet room.

"Mr. Rogers may I speak to you, alone, for a moment please." He looked up at the nurse, his face filled with worried. He got up and the Starks look at him just as worried as he is. The saw how nervous the nurse was and the look of saddens on Mr. Rogers face get worse and worse every second.

"C-Can I see her, please?" They heard him ask. And the doctor simply nodded. She told another nurse something and she walked away. She came back with a baby wrapped in a red blanket, even though it should have been pink. He looked down at the child, who shared a stricking resemblance to her father. She opened her small, but bright blue eyes and smiled at him.

He held her close and he started to cry, with tears of joy and tear of sadness. He had just lost his wife, and didn't get to say goodbye. He now has the raise two children son his own. Of Corse with the help of his friends.

"What here name?"Asked Pepper.

"Faith Peggy Rogers." He smiled as she grabbed his fingers. She squeezed it quite tight for a newborn. "Woah."

"Peggy?" This time Tony asked.

"Yah, after her great aunt. And what wonderful woman."

-.-

All three of the children grew to now each other. Even though none of there father's ever got along, the children always seemed to make them like another. However, Stark and Rogers never seemed to like Loki. They had a good reason and all, however many times did it get tin the way of their children's relationships.

There weren't just those three children(not Ming their elder siblings.). Natasha and Clints had a pair of twins, Blare and Ace. Bruce and his wife, and air force brat, had a child later than every one else(by four years to be exacted) by the name of Elizabeth. Collison, who surprising settled down for a while, had a son by the name of Luke. Nothing like his father though.

These children would grow up to be in a great war. One destructive, horrible, and hated war. Far more hated then the attack on New York, the Civil War, and World War Two combined. It might not be known to many, however in the eyes of the people who where in it, it was the most horrid thing on earth. That none of them saw coming.


	2. Chapter 1

"STARK, PUT ME DOWN!" The blonde yelled at the top of her lungs. One of her closes friends had just pulled her to the top of their 'gyms' roof. Today was the day some of the parents would come and evaluate there children's work as they trained and fought. However, currently all of them are just messing around not really 'giving a shit' according to her friend in the sky. Her friend was using a new invention made. They are brand new rockets boots, much better than his father's.

"Ha, fine." He said dropping her. She didn't scream like every one expected watching her too. She dropped down to the ground with out the slightest look (and feeling) of fear. The second she she landed she ran to steal her Father's shield from him, and instantly threw it at her friend in the sky. He was thrown back twenty-five feet back after a tempting to catch it.

Their family that continued. The flying boy shooting lasers at his friend but she'd reflect them every time.

His father laughed while one of the three looked at the other two fathers his what the heck face. The blonde one watched quite curiously at his daughters skill. She could now throw just as far and hard as he can, at age fourteen. The one with the light coming from talked to the blonde.

"Yah know Steve, they'd make a cute couple," he said not caring what his friend would think.

"Oh dear God stop saying that. They are just best friends. And I highly dought Faith would go out with anyone this young," He smirked. "Sorry Stark."

"Whatever capsicle." He said quite annoyed with his friend Steve. Just as he said that one of their old friend walked in, however he doesn't age like them.

"Hey Thor, haven't seen you in like what, fourteen years." Said Steve quiet irritated but hugged his long blonde friend. His friend squeezed him and let go.

"Sorry but raising a son in Asgard and protecting the nine realms has been difficult." He said proudly yet hesitantly. From behind him came a boy with chocolate brown hair, much shorter than his father's golden locks, radiant blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Hello sirs." He smiled with a soft asgardian accent.

"Hello..." Tony and Steve said in unison.

"The name's Josh." He smirked. A woman with the same hair color walked up behind. She was a bit shorter than him.

"Nice to see you guys again." She smiled.

"Nice to see you again too ma'am," said Steve.

"How's Sharon?" She asked sweetly. At this, the blonde girl dropped her father's shield making a load thud in the now silent room. She ran out past everyone, tears wielding up in her eyes. Her friend dropped from the sky, quickly took off his equipment, and followed her worriedly. The third teen just stood their mad that how this woman, she didn't know, just made her very best friend upset. She pulled her dark brown hair in to a tight ponytail and walked madly to the woman.

"What the hell was th-" she began until she looked up at the Thor. "Wow, Thor it's actually. Maybe you should learn to stay in touch with family and friend more often." A figure cracked from the shadow.

"What do you mean? BROTHER!" Thor yelled after getting a glimpse of Loki, who was sanding off into the shadows some.

"We are not brothers." He said harshly as he walked up to his daughter. "And if we where you should really know more about your family and friends!"

"Do you think I tried too! Thanks to you, again, the nine realms went into chaos again! And trying to raise a son too!"

"Mist, leave please." Loki told his daughter and she obeyed not really carrying. She walked to where the blonde had ran too.

"I-I think I should go also," Jane said and snuck off following Mist. Mist had started to run to the blonde's bed room [they only use them when they're parents go on missions and they can't return home that day]. She entered her room where an older blonde held the younger girl, whom was crying, in his arms. They looked nearly exactly alike. She continued to ball her eyes out while the other tried to hold back all of his tears. The flying boy from earlier was sitting in the corner wishing he could comfort his friend while Mist was sitting next to the two blondes.

"What do you want?" Spat Mist after she caught a glimpse of Jane.

"I came to apologize."

"It's okay ma'am," spoke the blonde girl. She miraculously stopped her self from crying quickly. "You didn't know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine ma'am." The girl said again as she got off the older boy. "Well since most of us are here, I think you should now our names at least." She spoke eager to change the subject.

"Y-yah, that's a good idea." She said.

"I'm Faith Rogers." She said shacking Jane's hand.

"Nice to meet you Faith, I'm Jane Foster."

"I'm-" the older blonde began but was cut off by Steve, who busted in.

"Faith, Bucky, can one of you guys help me with my phone." Faith turned to the older blonde boy and yelled.

"You turn!"

"No it's not! It's your turn."

"Yah but last time you had two show him to turn it on!"

"Rock paper scissors." They played a quick game and Faith won using scissors.

"Haha James!" She yelled at him as he existed the room and followed Steve. "That's my elder brother by four or five years I forget, his name is James or 'Bucky'."

"Named after the winter solider?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yah, so. He's my dad's best friend." Faith said taking a seat on a barstool near Mist.

"Samule Stark," greeted shyly the boy who was flying earlier. He was seated in a spinning chair playing with his Stark laptop.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mist LiSmith," said Loki's daughter. "Lawfully your niece, blood wise just a person."

"Ah," she said.

"Josh Thor's son." Spoke loudly the boy whom had walked up behind his mother, making Samuel jump a bit. He held a staff in his hand. Faith and Sam looked at it quiet astonished and they both put protective gloves on.

"A berserkers staff?" Questioned Sam.

"Yah, how did you know?"

"Around the age I was nine or so, Faith and I started to study norse mythology to learn more about Asgardian's and the rest of the nine realms."

"Wow, I didn't know many Midgardians liked to learn about it the nine realms."

Mist laughed while Jane, Faith, and Sam all spoke in unison. "Hey!"

"Sorry, my mother is the only Misgardian I've meet before all of you." Josh spoke.

"Hey I'm asgardian too." Mist yelled, lying mostly.

"You are, but why haven't I seen you before in Asgard?"

"I'm a frost giant duh." She said turning in to her natural state of blue. She froze part of the room making Faith jump into her covers.

"Mist! Stop. I freeze easily. You know that!" Faith yelled at she started to cool to an unearthly temperature. Jane and Sam had both grown extremely cold but weren't as ice cold as Faith. Mist looked at Faith and sighed.

"Sorry, forgot for a second." She said turning back to her Asgardian/human form after defrosting the part of the room that froze over. Faith began to thaw slowly after Jane rushed to her side.

"Why did you freeze so quickly?" Jane asked extremely concerned.

"Well you now how my dad was frozen for like seventy years. Well my bro can completely with stand the cold, well I can't. I guess he's just of the winter solider." She said laughing at the pun/joke. Sam facepalmed and Jane awed.

"I don't get it," Josh said. Faith laughed and stood up.

"Mist will explain it to you later okay."

"Why me!?" Mist yelled in response.

"Becuse you to have the closess ways of life." She smirks.

"That's like saying you and Stark have the closes ways of life."

"True. Sam we need to continue the-" she began but was cut off bye the screaming two people. The five all stuck there heads out the door curiously. They looked upon an extremely dirty blonde haired girl and a red headed boy, both looking exactly like the other.

"Blare? Ace? What are you two fighting about this time?" Asked Sam, obviously annoyed with the two.

"He stole my bow!" Yelled the dirty blonde.

"No I didn't!" The red headed boy yelled back. Two adults, one in a tight black suite and the other in a purple and black suite, walked up behind the two. They both tapped the two shoulder and they turned to them.

"Hey mom and dad," the two gulped and spoke in unison. The two adults look at there children angrily.

"Hey auntie Nat and uncle Clint." Faith said happily and walked out of her room with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey, how's my favorite god daughter." Nat smiled as the look on her face softened. She walked past her two children as Clint started to yell at his children about proper bow usage.

"I'm doing good just a bit cold." She says hugging her. Her touch was so cold Nat jumped back.

"Holy crap your cold." She said. Faith nodded slowly. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and quickly took his hand off.

"Yah we need to warm you up." He said sincerely concerned.

"I'll warm in a while, after we get back to our fight." She smirked and took the blankets off and threw them on her bed. She sprinted back into the gym while everyone else followed slowly behind (well compared to her currant speed).

She bolted past the parents whom where all talking about there children. Steve talking about his children's latest missions, Thor talking about Josh's latest Asgardian accomplishments, Stark talking about Sam's latest inventions and how he wished he'd 'let it go' a more often, and Loki just learning about them.

Sam heard what his father had said a frowned at him. He knew what his father ment by 'let it go'. He wants him to loosen up a bit, forget a bit. Or just plain get drunk.

"Dad!" Yelled a brunette walking clumsily in to the gym. She wore a tight hot pink party dress, her long brunette hair curled, and a drunken expression on her face. Bucky Rogers ran in behind her. "Daddy, James says I have to go to my rooooom."

"Yah, your drunk sweetheart. Go now. Get. scram." He demanded and she, unwillingly, left.

"That's Ellie Stark. She's a extremely smart person but gets anxiety easily and try to kill it with partying and drinking." Faith whispered to Jane. "It never works. Sam and I have tried to help but it's no use."

"Ah..." Jane whispered back to Faith.

"What is going on in here." A demanding voice said behind everybody. The teens and bolted into a straight line accept for Josh. The adults all turned around and faces the demanding voice.

"Good Afternoon director." Faith said, like a soldier nearly (minus the yelling part).

"Good Afternoon to you too Faith. Now...why is no one training!?" He asked everyone. No one answered.

"Old friends, as you can tell," said Sam gesturing to Thor. "Came to visit."

"Yes sir. I am terribly sorry for the disturbance Fury." Thor said gladly and went to shake Fury's hand.

"No problem Thor. But next don't come unannounced." He said with the slightest bit of happiness in his voice.

"Sure. The other were telling me of you new program you are building."

"Yes, the Young Avengers program?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if my son, Josh, could join."

"Sir, the teens in this program have been training there whole lives to form the group when the time is needed. Unless your son can match them, I'm afraid he can't join."

"Shall he challenge one of them to see if he can."

"That be a good idea." Thor and Josh smirked. "Choose you opponent Josh."

Josh walked past all of them. He looked at Mist and scolded her, knowing he would lose to her. He walked to Sam but than remembered the electricity he can conduct with his staff would only benefit Sam. He walked to the twins and thought them to be only good at hand to hand combat and nothing else. He looked at Faith and thought she would be to easy to defeat.

All stayed silent as he took a step back. He wanted to win to join them all. He knew that even fighting Sir was hard and that'd he'd want someone like her, knowing she wouldn't be a hard as Sif.

"Hm," he began. "I'll battle you." He said pointing to Faith. There where whispers and mumbles against the crowd. The teens looked at him in shock, while Faith crossed her arms and smirked devilishly at him.

"You sure pretty boy?" She said with an attitude she had only when I came to fighting.

"Yes." He said cockly.

"Good luck." She said walked off.

"Where are you going?" He yelled/asked her.

"I'm going to suite up!" She yelled and walked into the changing room.

"She got a new outfit made by the guy that made DareDevil's suite," Steve smirked. A few seconds later, Faith came back out with a completely new outfit. A tight white shirt, covered by a baggy blue and grey hoodie, red fingerless gloves (that seemed to have some sort of padding in them), white skinny jeans, and American flag converse. The only item that was the same from earlier was a silver star necklace. She held her shield, a similar version of her fathers, tightly in her left arm. Her outfit might not seem like the best outfit to fit in, however to her it's the best thing ever. Everything heightened in self protection. That can even help her in many ways when attacking.

She walked to the mat and kicked her shield up into her grasp. "You ready?" She asked confidently.

"Yup," he said walking over, twirling his staff in his hands.

"3..2..1!" Stark yelled. Faith stood her ground as Josh attacked first. He swung his staff as it was a bat at her. She held up her shield ready for impact. It hit it with great strength. Anyone else holding that shield would have been shot to the other side of the room, however Faith was only send a few feet back. She had jumped and did a back flip, landing perfectly on ground. He swung again at her only to have her us her shield to knock the staff out of his grasp. He looked at her with shock, as did everyone else. This has never happened to Josh, not once in his whole life. Thor and Jane looked even more shocked, no not shocked. Flabbergasted and dumbfounded at the girl. Sam marveled at her strength and strategy. Steve looked overly proud at his daughter. Nat looked at her wanting to find something to critic, but could find a thing.

"Thor," spat Loki. "I thought your son would be better.

"Lets get this over with."Faith said eagerly, dropping her shield. She held up her hands into a fighting position. Josh did the same. This time Faith went first. She swung her left arm to his face while he duck and punch her in the gut. She winced in pain and blocked a few other punches. She saw an opening and punched him square in the gut. He took a step back and looked at her with fire in his eyes, pure rage. The thought of him losing to a simple Midgardian girl angered him, so much that he'd never felt this kind of rage before. He attempted to kick her put she hand done a () backward a few times not allowing him to kick her. When she recovered from a flip he tackled her to the ground. He had grabbed his berserkers staff and put it to her neck. Sparks of lightning could be seen coming from the other end.

Faith had a small look of defeat in her eyes but kept a straight face. She looked for a way out but could find it. She was being pinned to the flooding a God, whom is twice her size, and is holding and electric staff to her neck. She sighed and the look of defeat finally washed over her face. Josh smiled and got off her, helping her up in the process.

"Nice job." Spoke Faith. "You actually defeated me. Not many of them can defeat me in hand to hand combat. Only Mist can. And that because she took multiple martial arts!" She said as if it was an insult. Mist scoffed.

"Great job Josh." Said Fury as he walked to Faith's side. "I was expecting a better fight Roger."

"Sorry director. I was battling a god." She mumbled the last part.

"So am I in sir?" Asked Josh impatiently.

"Indeed you are kid." Fury said shacking the teens hand. Thor looked overly proud.

-.-

This was the true start of it. The begging of a war, only a few years away. And still no one seen the slightest clue of a war starting soon. Yes, their relationships have strained only the tiniest bit. However, some will grow, others will fade away, and some, oh...they'll completely break.

**A/N there is will be link to a set that includes all the looks for my characters soon on Polyvore**


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay class," spoke a shield woman, her hair pulled tightly behind her head. "Today is something we need gravely from you all."

"What is it hill?" Faith asked as a man in a red and black costume entered the room.

"Hello reader!" He said happily. "Okay. This story takes place in a alternate marvel universe. Due to the fact the author saw AOU opening day. She's not gonna change a thing from her original plan. Oh! And she apologizes for not updating her other story's, she has writers block."

"What the helldeadpool. Who the fuck are you talking too?" Sam asked.

"Language!" Faith yelled.

"And they don't even know." Deadpool snickered and teleported away. Everyone in the room shrugged it off and went back to class.

"As I was saying," Hill continued. "You will be working on an assessment of each other. This will help in the founding of the team. And-"

"Sorry," spoke a smaller girl, with curly brow hair, dark brown eyes, and black glasses. "I had sciencesy stuff to work on."

"It okay Elizabeth Banner. We were just talking about a new assignment."

"Oh." She sighed and took a seat next to Blare.

"Where was I?... And you'll have to including code name of your choice, personality, dislikes, likes, fighting technic and style."

"What if you plan to takeover your parents code name after they retire." Asked James/Bucky who was seated next to Josh.

"Well in that case, you'll end up needing your parents approval and Shields. And for the mean time, you might want a code name of your own Rogers."

"I'll be sure to do that ma'am." He smirked. Faith rolled her eyes.

"But I wanted to Captain America." Faith whispered to Mist who was on her left and Sam who was on her right.

"What if you don't want a code name?" Asked Mist, quite rudely.

"Than you don't have to use it." She said sternly. "Any way, begin."

"Wait! When is it due?" Faith asked.

"In a month." Hill addressed to them all as she walked out the door. They all turned to each other, smirking.

"Lets start, shall we." Said Ellie as she tilted her sunglasses downwards facing them all.

-.-

"Ugg!" Yelled Sam as he sat on the couch in the newly remodeled Avengers Tower/Mansion. Everyone else sat along the couch, Mist and Elizabeth sat on the ground, Blare and Ace didn't come. "How the hell are we supposed to finish this in a month!?"

"By working, you dumbo." Said Elizabeth laughing a bit. Sam started to reach for a beer. Faith grabbed his hand quickly.

"What the hell Faith!"

"Your not getting drunk okay. There is a thirteen year old right there." She said gesturing to Elizabeth. "And your not even twenty-one! Your seventeen!"

"So what. Ellie started to drink at age thirteen!" He resent at her.

"Yah but that's Ellie! She is such a smart person like you are, but became a wreak when she started to drink, and when she does."

"So what your not my mo-"

"Samuel Adam Stark! No drinking! You have homework!" Spoke a red headed woman as she walked next the abundance of teens. He whined as Faith laughed.

"Thank you Mrs. Stark. Nice timing by the way." The blonde girl smirked.

"No problem Faith." She said taking a seat to the left of her son. "So what are you guys working on?"

"It's a stupid project the Hill gave us." Said Mist as she laid on the ground.

"It's a project that is ment to describe everyone else." Said Bucky calmly. "Also it can help better ourselves and our corporation with everyone else."

"I've done this before back in Asgard," spoke Josh. He has been surprisingly quiet most of the day. "Well a version of it."

"We don't have time to listen to your Asgardian story's Josh." Spat Mist.

"It doesn't sound that long." Said Pepper.

"It is actually." Sighed Elizabeth as she held up an example she stole from Hill. It was around ten pages long. "Thats an A paper."

"Wow..."

"Well have to include first mission details, most recent mission details, parents details, siblings details, powers, weapons, friends, enemies, and personality. ON EVERYONE!" Sam complained laying his head on the back of the dark burgundy couch.

"Wow, that quite a lot. Well all you guys get to it." Pepper said standing up and ruffleing Sam's hair, making it more messy than it already was. He fixed his hair up a bit and adjusted his glasses. Nearly a minute later a blast came from a window sending glass everywhere. Elizabeth and Ellie screeched. Tony came in threw the shattered window, his suit busted completely. Sam bolted up from his seat sending his papers flying.

"What happened!" Yelled Sam as he walked up to his dad. Ellie followed.

"A mission gone south, hydra attack," he said while taking off his helmet. He looked at Faith with a worried expression. He than turned back to Sam. Sam had started to work on his dad's helmet.

"Where are the others." Asked Bucky worryingly.

"Black and Hawk made it out...I think. Banner didn't come with us. Cap..." he sighed. "I-I don't know. There where to God dam many!" He yelled in frustration. Faith had a look of complete seriousness on her face.

"Where?" she demanded while getting up and walking towards them.

"A hydra base, in central Germany." Tony sighed. Faith grabbed her shield off the table and headed to the elevator. Am a looked up at her from his dad helmet and grabbed her hand out of know where.

"Faith no!" He demanded. She quickly got her wrist out of his grip.

"I have too." She replied sadly not looking at him. "I nearly lost him once before. . . and I won't let it happen."

"Mist help me out here," Sam sighed and directed his attention to his long dark brunette friend. The girl sighed and looked up from her paper. She gave him a slight death glare. "Hey, c'mon Faith is going to get herself killed."

"Fine," she said and got to her feet. She quickly walked over to Faith whom was trying to convince Jarvis to let her in the elevator. With a quick and sky movement of her hand, a dark green smoke came out and flew in the Faith's face. Faith fell backwards, her eyes closed, as Mist caught her. "Sorry."

Mist dragged her over to the couch and laid her down, putting a evergreen green blanket over her.

-.-

Everyone started to leave and go home, except for Faith. He elder brother Josh decided it would be best for her to stay with Stark for the night (even though she objected) and that he'd go to SHIELD headquarters and try to find their dad.

Faith continued to sit on the couch after waking up and having that argument with her brother. She she flipped threw channels, trying to find anything on her dad. Sam sat next to her while he looked threw the web, hacking sites trying to find Cap as well.

"Am 00.30 einheimische zentral in Deutschland haben laute Explosionen aus den nördlichen Bergen berichtet ." The woman on the news said in German.

"Faith, English please," asked Sam.

"Locals in central Germany have reported loud explosions coming from the northern mountains." Faith explained.

"Deren gab auch Berichte von Captain America ist in den gleichen Bergen gesichtet , so die Polizei ." The woman spoke again.

"Its him!" Faith gasped.

"What did the say?" Sam asked jumping a bit.

"That he was spotted in those very same mountains." Faith said not know to feel happy or sad. "keine. . . Scheiße," she muttered.

"Did you just curse in German." He laughed, trying to lift the atmosphere. "Language!"

Faith chuckled before turning to saddens, "It's happening, again."

"What is?"

"It's a long story." She sighed looking away.

"We have all night." He smirked.

"Okay. . . ." She sighed.

-_**flashback**-_

_She walked around here house, old nineteen forties music playing away. She is only at the age of six, and trained to a dangerous extent. She was in her oversize navy shirt with Army printed in gray and oversized black pajama pants. She slowly walked into the living room. She looked to her left and saw her older brother talking to a tall man with a metal arm, but she was too tired to recognise him._

_"Hello sir," she said tiredly and she walked up to her brother. "W-Where's daddy?"_

_"Um. . . ." Her brother began._

_"H-Hi Faithie," the man smiled._

_"Uncle Bucky!" She smiled after fully awakening. She pulled him into a big hug, well mainly hugging his legs._

_"Where's my daddy?" She asked now looking up at Bucky. "He should be home by now."_

_"He hasn't returned yet." Her uncle Bucky said and he bent down to Faith's eye level. _

_"W-What?" She asked, her eyes tearing up. "I-is he dead?"_

_"No, no, no sweetheart he's not. I promise you." He said and held her tightly as she started to cry a bit. He could hear her whisper a prayer, hoping it would help. He even thought of the worse happening to his best friend. They all went and sat on the couch. Their uncle watched tv, while trying to comfort his niece. He k we if something was to happen to their father, he'd have to watch them, being their God father and all. _

_Faith and her brother, named after her godfather, cuddled together. He tried to comfort her and keep her from having a nervous breakdown. She kept fiddling with her star necklace._

_"Bucky. . . ." She whispered to her brother._

_"Yah," he whispered back._

_"Do you remember mommy," she said still looking at her necklace._

_"Y-yah."_

_"What did she look like?"_

_"She had dirty blonde hair like you and I, brown eyes, she was very, very pretty. At least that's what Dad always said." He sighed._

_"What was she like?"_

_"She was very nice, a great mom, she was just amazing, she's an angle." he said as he started to tear up. He held his sister tighter as they both started to cry. They didn't fall asleep until much later that night._

_-.-_

_Their father walked in, sorely that morning. He laid his shield down and it made a louder thud than it should have. The two children bolted awake and looked around frantically. His daughter saw him first and jumped over the couch and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"Daddy!" She had yelled. His son soon ran over to him to, giving his dad the biggest hug ever._

_"Hey you two." He smiled and hugged them both._

_"Don't you ever do that again!" His daughter yelled._

_-_**End of flashback**-

"Yah so that's what happened." She sighed as she looked down upon her necklace.

"It was your mom's," Sam said. "Wasn't it?"

"What was?"

"Your necklace."

"Oh yah. It's the only thing that I feel like she's with me." She smiled holding it tightly in her hand. "My dad gave it to her on their first date."

"That's sweet." He smiled. She smirked as she looked down at her necklace. She laid her head on the arm of the couch, and continued to look at her necklace. She put on her head phones and started to listen to The Andrews Sisters, humming along to their songs. An hour later she fell asleep, after trying not too. She had texted her brother off and on that night. Sam had gone to his room after she fell asleep and instantly feel asleep

-.-

She sat up from the couch, rubbing her eyes trying to concentrate on the person speaking

"Miss. Rogers," spoke an extremely formal voice.

"Yes Jarvis," she said as she stood up stretching her arms a bit.

"There is an incoming shield helicopter planning to land on the roof in precisely five minutes."

"What!" She said as she grabbed her jacket and ran up the stairs. She ran past Sam's machines, nearly breaking one. She dodged all of the decorations and tables. She opened the door to the roof and looked at the helicopter. She stood stil as it landed, the main roter and tail blade still spinning fast. They began to slow down and she saw people within the cockpit. First came out her Uncle Bucky. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back.

Out came her brother Bucky with a some what disappointed look on his face. She frowned at him. Than came the person she wanted to see. Before he could even look at his daughter properly she had tackled him to a tight bear hug. She cried into his should as he lifted her up a bit, hugging her back.

"I'm, I'm okay sweetheart," he said deeply concerned.

"You where in Germany. Something with Hydra. The mountains, T-There were explosions. People said they saw you. I-I wanted to go-"

"Hey Faith. I'm okay." He said holding her tightly. "In okay."

"Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at him, for the we found time in her life.

**A/N Yah, age of Ultron is bloody amazing. Hence their references scattered thru out this chapter. Byes -Ash**

**P.S. deadpool will be used to give messages to y'all when I want to. **

**Dp: and we can have chimichangas together.**

**Leave now deadpool!**

**Dp: *leaves***

**BYE LOVELY READERS! **

**£ove - Ash**


	4. Chapter 3

"So what happened?" Blare and Ace asked in unison.

"Um," Faith said looking down at her drink. They all decided to go out and eat some sharma a week after Cap's return. Blare and Ace sat across from Most and Faith, Sam and Josh sat to the left of Faith, and Elisabeth sat in between Josh and Blare. Faith had some fake glasses on and a grey beanie trying her best not to let anyone see who she really was. Sam wore some shade, hoping paparazzi wouldn't show up. "Are perants were on a mission, taking down so Hydra camp in northern Germany. Around some of the mountains. They where attacked by all flanks. Dad nearly got captured and everything got to hard for them to handle. Everyone fled. My dad on the other hand, he missed the plane. They had to send an extraction team."

"Oh," spoke Elizabeth. "I thought it would be something more exciting."

"The most exciting thing was her staying at my place," winked Sam. Faith nearly chocked on her lemonade. Everyone laughed.

"Like she'd ever." Spat Mist.

"How about you and Josh," said Faith. "How do we know you two aren't. . .fondueing." Elizabeth facepalmed at this comment. Sam laughed hysterically, while Josh blushed. Most stood up.

"Seriously Faith." Mist said.

"Yup," Faith smirks looking up at her.

"Do you wanna take this outside."

"No thank you." Faith said relaxing in her seat. "Aren't we going to see a movie today?"

"Yup," Sam smirked. "I got premiere tickets for _The Avengers_."

"I can't believe our parents got a movie!" Ace said with a mouth full of food.

"I can't believe Stark played himself." Laughed Faith.

"Hey, what was he suppose to do. Let some old actor play him." Sam laughed. They all finished the last bit of their food, paid the owners for the meal and walked it the door. They stood outside, waiting for the limo to arrive. The only person use to it was Sam. Mist, Josh, and Sam hated the idea of it, and preferred a grand entrance. Like a dragon, Mist had suggested a occasions before this. However, with Faith, Ace, Blaze, and Elizabeth wanting to keep their identities a secret, a limo was all they would settle for.

"Samule where is this limo?" Asked Josh, quite impatiently.

"It will be here soon." Sam spoke. A minute after he said it, the limo arrived. Sam opens the door.

"Thanks sir," Faith said jokingly as she entered first. He would only do such things when trying to 'wow' her, even though his attempts always failed. She knew exactly what he was, a player, just like his father. A Rudy Steiner if you ask her, minus the color of lemon hair. Everyone else walked in and took a seat.

"Y'all know that Chris Evans and my dad are good friends. . . right." Faith smirked.

"How ironic that is." Said Mist fixing her long hair and her dark green shirt.

"Her actually my Dad's cousins grandson."

"What are the fucking odds."

"Exactly. Isn't that why Tony help get him to play Cap?"

"Yup," Sam answers. "I'll be back." Sam said opening a secret door. A minute later her can back wearing a tux.

"Seriously," Ace said. "We are all dressed like normal people, and you're in a stupid tux."

"What," Sam chuckles with a smirk, as he adjusted his glasses. "Can't I look good."

"Haha pretty boy." Blaze joked. "Just dont make a total foul of yourself."

"He always does." Whisper Josh to Mist, making her laugh.

-.-

They arrived nearly ten minutes later. Everyone existed the limo and it drove off. Sam joined his father on the red carpet. While everyone else where escorted to the end of carpet by a secret Shield agent. This boy, only a year or two old then them was a friend to all of them, besides Faith, who despised every inch of him. No one knows why, however, it's seems to go way, way, back.

They all stood at the end of the carpet waiting for the Stark's to come back. To everyone's surprise, Faith walked up to a blonde man that stood with them, and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Chris." She smiled. She let go of him.

"Hey Aunt Faith." He joked. Everyone started to have an extremely befuddled looks with their jaws dropped.

"Okay so since his Grandfather is my Dad's cousin. That technology make me his aunt." She laughed awkwardly.

"Mhm." Chris nodded.

"Wow Faith, just wow." Spoke the shield agent, who's name is Bart.

"Shutup," she mumbled quickly. The Starks soon arrived afterwords. They all walked into the theater and the teens took seats in the back row, so they could mess around.

During the movie Mist kept criticising every single thing the actor that played Loki did. Faith ended up making her do a spell on herself to mute herself. Faith was astonished by the real events that accord, as that all of them took place before they where all born. Sam's phone went off and he directed them all out.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"A small group of Chitauri aliens found in the area. They are located in a small factory in downtown New York." Sam explained.

"How small?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Only fifteen." Sam smirked.

"I have always wanted to say this," mumbled Faith. She looked up, with the look of adventure in her eyes. "Young Avengers, Assemble!"

"Faith, that is the cheesiest thing ever." Mist commented.

"So what." A shield car arrived and they all enters it quickly. Faith sat in the back with Blare as they changed outfits, into there suites. Sam had peaked his head over the seats and slyly watched them for a good ten seconds. But Ace pulled his head down, making Sam grunt in pain. Mist used magic on her and Josh to change into there clothing, they both hate 'mortal' clothing. Sam had jumped out the side and into a suite of his. He flew along side. Elizabeth decided to stay in the car, and control the news.

They soon arrived at the destination, a small factor in Brooklyn. Faith and Blare ran out threw the back.

"Hey I got an idea. Since they can shape shift we should one of us distract them and the rest of us ambush them from all other flanks." Faith smirks.

"I'll distract them." Sam says.

"One question," Ace says leaning on his bow. "What are flanks?"

"You idiot." Blare mumbled.

"They are like side of them." Faith answers. Blare and Ace head toward the side, Josh and Mist headed to the back. Faith was to wait outside. Sam enters the building to see the Chitauri shapeshifted into humans.

"Hello people." Sam said sheepishly.

"Hello," mumbled one woman. She tilted her head at him as he was in his suite. "Why are you here mister Stark?"

"Oh no reason I was just curious." All attention was on him now. Blaze hide behind a pillar, and Ace did the same, however on the other side of the room. Faith stood hidden behind Sam.

"About?" Asked the woman in a slightly seductive tone. She walked closer to him. He made his facial part move away from his face and he smirked looking her up and down. Faith rolled her eyes, knowing what was going on. When the exact moment hit she pulled Sam out of the way and hit the woman with her shield. It made a tremendous thud and the woman had shape shifted back to her alien form. She laid dead on the floor.

The other soon started to attack and so did the aliens. Everyone yelling their battle crys. Blare killing mostly with her dagger and her guns while Ace uses his bow from a distance. Elizabeth kept the media low, safely from the car. Josh and Mist came and destroyed large amounts at a time. More and more Chitauri aliens began to come in, more than they all excepted. It became a game with Sam and Faith. Seeing who could hit on the farthest. Both tying up in distance. However as they finished up their little 'game' Josh walked over, hit one with his berserkers staff like a baseball bat, and sent it flying.

"Seriously Josh." Sam said.

"What," Josh chuckled. Two of the aliens jumped up behind them and Mist instantly froze the aliens.

"You're welcome." She said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to fight.

"Thanks," Faith said as she threw her shield, making it bounce off the walls and she got it gracefully.

"How the crap do you do that?" Sam asked. Faith sighed.

"My brain process stuff at a much higher rate than normal. You should understand the rest." She responded quickly as they finished up the rest.

They all headed out of the factory, that was surprisingly bigger on the inside (that very comment Mist said earlier causing Sam and Faith the bust out laughing with her). They went to the car where Bart and Elizabeth waited.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked, even though she knew exactly how it went because she washed from the cameras.

"Good," Blare answers.

-.-

"How's the media stuff going?" Faith bombarded as everyone was now at SHIELD headquarters.

"Good actually. Read this article." She said handing them a Stark® tablet.

_'Mysterious Teenagers Ambusha Chitauri Alien Group in Local Factory'_

_Locals down town have reported strange sitting of green smoke, laser blast and arrows. Along with load thuds (rumoured to be a shield hitting things), gun shots, an Iron Man suite lasers, and other loud noises. _

_"One of those laser blast nearly took my head off!" Exclaimed a man who was found near the site. Other people tell us of aliens being shot out of the building, no one knows of what force. One flew out of the building, farther than all the others, none came after that._

"Well at least they didn't get any descriptions of us," Faith sighed, sitting back down in her chair, finally relaxing a bit.

"So they basically know who I am. So. . . ." Said Sam. He was sitting next to Faith.

"Yah, so you have no possible use for a secret identity." Mist said. Ace was laying on the table, working on his bow and Blare sitting on the table, fixing up her gun. Josh was cleaning his staff. Everyone stayed silent and calming down, slightly worried their parents will burst in any second, furious at them for on that mission without parental approval. Just as that thought occurred to Mist, Loki walked in the room.

"Mist!" He yelled as she sighed. He dragged her out of her seat and into the hall. Everyone shrugged it off as it had happened before.

"Yes father," she answered.

"What were you doing out their? Fighting my old army!" Loki yelled at his daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm actually trying to do 'some' good in the world and not be thought of as guilty." Mist retorted. "I want to help this planet. And maybe, one day help Asgard-"

"Stop it right their Mist." Her father snarled. "You may continue to help them but be aware of what could happen to you and your friends."

"Okay," Mist said and walked off like a boss. She walked back into the main room and sat back down next to Faith.

"What was that about?" Asked Josh. Mist looked up at him obviously annoyed with him (which is nothing new).

"My dad just got pissed that I didn't tell him about the mission." She replied.

"Well that's one parent down, six to go." Blare sighed.

"Not to mention older siblings." Faith said.

"Ellie won't give a crap." Sam muttered. Faith and Ace looked over at him very concerned. Sam, being the quietest in his family was often teased by his elder sister and looked down upon by her. Sam ended up walking out of the room. Everyone looked in shock, besides Faith and Ace. The talk looked at each other both knowing what to do. Faith gave him a look saying 'I'll go' and got up walking away.

"What was that about?" Asked Elizabeth, who is generally clueless when it come to stuff about relationships. Plus, she is the newer person in the group.

"Um, he doesn't have the greatest relationship with his sister," said Ace. "And sometimes he bundles everything up."

"Just like Faith." Mist added.

"They are like brother and sister." Josh said. "They help each other out a lot."

"More like boyfriend and girlfriend." Blare giggled. Elizabeth made an 'oh' face and went back to her laptop, playing minecraft.

-.-

Faith walked to Sam's room and knocked on the door gently. No one responded. She knocked again and heard a groan. She sighed and waited around ten minutes before doing anything else.

"Sammy open up please." She said in a soft voice. He only let her call him Sammy, but they don't let anyone know because he tends not to like it. She heard a sniffle.

"Sammy, please." Still, no answer. "If you don't open up I'll just pick the lock."

"Than I'll have Jarvis but my room in shut down." Sam said.

"Please Sammy." Faith sighed. He groaned again and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam said looking down at her (only an inch). She pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck. He smiled to himself and hugged her back.

"Sorry about earlier," Faith spoke softly.

"It's fine." He whispered. "I was going to burst soon anyway." She held him close.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Faith suggested. Sam nodded, let go of her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his room. She giggled and followed. He sat on the bed and grabbed his computer. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did exactly that.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Sam asked.

"It's your turn to pick." Faith smirked. They did this regularly when either one of the cracked.

"Hmm. . .how about, Will You Go On a Date With Me?"

"I haven't heard of that movie?" Faith said cluelessly. Sam chucked.

"It's not a movie. It was a question." Sam smiled. At this Faith turned fifty shades of red. "So, will you?"

"Yes." Faith smiled. "Well, are parents might get pissed off."

"Yah, so?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Blare you owe me ten bucks!" Yelled Ace from across the room while he sat next to Sam, who had smirk on his lips. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why does she own you ten bucks?" Asked James/Bucky R..

"Sam asked Faith out, and she said yes. Blare and I betted if she'd say yes or no."

"Wait. . .what!" Bucky pulled out his phone and called someone. "Ells you owe me thirty bucks."

"WHAT?!" A voice could be heard over the phone. "Damn it . . . ."

"Wait? Sam asked Faith out? And she said yes!?" An older man laughed from behind them. They all turned to the man to see Tony laughing his ass off and Steve dumbfounded.

"Told you!" Yelled Tony. Steve laughed awkwardly.

"U-um," Steve cleared his throat. "We it this date?"

"Tomorrow I believe." Ace said looking over at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Why didn't Faith tell me?"

"She didn't want you to get mad at Sam. So she planned to keep it a secret until she felt like you could handle it." Blare answered.

"I wouldn't get that mad at Sam." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm. Sam gulped.

"Ooo watch out, sassy cap." Chuckled Tony.

-.-

The next day (brought to you by Agent Collison)

-.-

"Mist, Blare, Elizabeth do I have to this." Faith whined as she slipped on a dress. "And why are you forcing me to wear a dress?"

"Because we can!" Yelled them all. Faith groaned and she walked out wearing a red and black plaid dress that fit her wonderfully, a beanie that mashed the same shade of red, black converse and fake black glasses.

"Why again do you where fake glasses?" Asked Elizabeth.

"So no one recognise her as- what was that name your came up for yourself again Faith?" Most said.

"Serg." She said simply as she fixed her hair.

"Why Serg?" Asked Blare.

"Well, my dad is Captain. My brother will take his name. So- it is the best I could come up with okay!"

"Okay Serg." She said with a serious (but playfully) tone to her voice.

"Plus it's short for Sergeant. It make some sense if you look at it from that point of view."

Blare shrruged. "Well I guess if you put it that way. I have no clue what to call myself."

"You could probably just do Blare. Your name is bad ass enough." Said Mist.

"Why thank you." Blare said flipping her hair. Faith rolled her eyes and sat on her couch.

"I swear to god if he is late-" she said

-.-

"Dude hurry up!" Ace yelled threw Sam's bed room door as he banged on it.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled.

"You're all ready late!"

"Shit!" Sam rushed out of his door in only his pants with his clothes in hand. He ran out side to Ace's car. He got in the passenger seat and put his grey converse on quickly. He than put on his light blue shirt. Ace had followed and got in the driver's seat. He started up the car and drove to Faith's house. They got there in record time. Thank the (time) lord for good traffic. Sam ran out of the car and up to the apartment Faith lived in with her dad still. He tried tying his tie over and over again but kept messing up. He groaned in annoyance just as he reach the door. He prayed with all of his heart that Mr. Rogers would open the door. He knocked on the door precisely four times so Faith would know exactly who it was, luckily Mist was inside so she knew it was Sam.

Faith turned the door knob and pulled open the door reveal Sam finally getting his tie right. He chuckled slightly in somewhat embarrassment.

"Your late." She said as she crossed her arms and leaning against the door way. She only looked the slightest bit pissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I was busy working on something for my dad."

"Its fine Sam." She took a step closer to him. "By the way your tie is messed up." She chuckled and undid it for him. She quickly fixed it for him, in a nearly perfect tie. Sam smirked to himself.

"Sorry, I was just in such a rush to get up here." He while scratching his head. Faith ruffled his hair dorkily and smiled as he fixed it.

"C'mon. You are lucky my dad got a last minute mission, or you might have gotten a lecture."

"He already did." He sighed.

"Oops, sorry." She said with an awkward laugh.

"Well Allons-y!" He said with a smirk and grabbed her hand. Faith laughed.

"The doctor who references!" She smiled. Sam only smiled and walked into the elevator with her. She would have expected him to kiss her already if it wasn't for the fact it was their first "official" date. She smiled slightly as they reached the car. Sam opened the door like a gentleman only making Faith laugh as she walked in. '_Woah he really is going all out for this first date thing isn't he.'_ Faith thought to her self. Sam sat down next her and the car took off.

"So, where are we going?" Faith asked curiously.

"You'll see," Sam said stubbornly. Faith grunted only causing Sam to laugh.

"Please Sammy." Faith asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." Sam smirked. '_God, stop smirking like that Sam!'_ Faith mentally screamed at him. She sighed in defeat and relaxed against her seat.

"You excited?" Sam asked a bit too over confident.

"Well knowing you it might be really extravagant."

"Trust me, it isn't _that _extravagant." Sam said as they neared their location. Faith hummed and nodded. After a few minutes of listening to music the driver soon pulled to a stop and Faith looked it the window. She smiled.

"How did you know I want to go to the museum?" She asked again. "I only told Mist."

"I just know." He said with a smirk.

"One day I'll make you spill all of your secrets." Faith mumbled. "I'll be sure to that when your drunk."

"Hey, that's not fair." Sam said getting out of the car. Faith followed with a smirk.

"The Buchanan Museum, nice." She smiled sweetly. Instantly the song Hotel California stuck in her head out of nowhere.

"Yah, you know SHIELD owns most of it right."

"Yah, I know. So we've probably seen some of this stuff before."

"They just opened a new part of it I know you'll love."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I know you to well." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She giggled and ran up to the homogenous building. The tall white pillars all newly put up, the brick outer walls cleaned just the other day, and the American flag hung high on a pole. The entered and a yes their fee. Sam put on sunglasses not wanting to drag paparazzi along. They turned a few corners before appearing at the new exhibit. Faith's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"C'mon!" She said dragging him to the room. She looked at all of it. The old air planes and all sort of war documents. Sam smiled to himself in victory as she kept enjoying her time there, with him.

"God I love world war too history." Faith said as she scanned every inch of a M4 Sherman tank.

"Is that only because your Dad fought in it?" Sam said in a low voice as he reached out to touch it. Faith smacked his hand not looking away from the vehicle.

"Yes and no." She said looking at him. She looked around the tank and saw a room she knows Sam would love. He turned around to look at some more machinery.

"Hey Sammy," said Faith as she twirled around to face him. "Follow me, the room next door I know you'll love."

"Okay," Sam said simply and followed her. She sharply turned a corner, going out of Sam's sight. He soon entered the room and a bright blue light shinned. He tried to block it with his hand and waited for his eyes to adjust to the new lighting. A few seconds later after it did he smiled widely.

"Told you you'd love it." Faith smirked. The room was filled with technology, every thing for world war two, to the present day. Everything SHIELD could get its hands on.

"Stark technology!" He said in glee. He took off his sunglasses and people turned to him. They all gaped and starred at him. One of the employees for the area walked up to him with a large smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Stark." She said formally. "Would you mind if you explain for some of young u grandfather's inventions for us?"

"Not at all." He smiled. The lady nodded and walked off. He followed her. He soon turned around and walked backwards.

'Sorry,' he mouthed to Faith.

'It's fine.' She mouthed back. He smiled apologetically and waved. He went up on to a stage and began to speak about things the audience asked about. Faith smiled softly and wandered around the room. Looking at the old first model of a flying car. She remembered her father telling her how it didn't work properly at the convention. She turned a corner and ended up in a new area labled

**Captain America: Thanks to the help of Howard Anthony Walter Stark**

Faith smiled and quickly walked in. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as she would have thought. She walked around looking at everything, a small smile still played upon her lips. She read everything; his war records, he life before the serum, and etcetera. She watched a documentary on him and actual footage of him during the war. Just as she was about to leave the room an old man approached her.

"Your quite interested in him, aren't yah?" He said. He looked strangely familiar but she could put her finger on it. She'd defiantly seen him before.

"Yes sir," she said politely.

"I've never seen anyone evaluate everything like you did." He said again. She nodded. "May I ask why."

"S-School project." She lied.

"Mhm. You also think he's hot. Don't ja'" Faith held back a gag. '_EW! THAT'S MY DAD!'_ she mentally screamed at him.

"No sir." She lied once again.

"Sorry I got to go. I'll see yah 'round." The man said as he walked off, somewhat nervously. She looked at him curiously and turned around and walked out of the room and into the main hall. She began to stare up at the glass ceiling, daydreaming about what a 'normal' life might be. She looked only for a minute before a loud gun shot could be heard and all the glass broke and fell. She head her arms over her face and people screamed. Sam rushed from the Stark Industries room and in to the main hall. Faith and Sam looked upon a girl roughly Faith's height, wearing an all black leather suit covered in what seemed to be darker patches around her stomach area. She had long, curly, carmel hair, and a mask covering above her mouth and up. She had unforgettable red lips and big blue eyes.

She turned to Faith with a devilish smirk and rushed towards her with a forties pistol in her right hand, and a large whip in her left. Faith made a mad dash over to Sam, conflicting weather or not to fight her or to give up. Right before she could even reach Sam, the whip cracked on her back and she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. Sam rushed over to her and tried to help her up before the whip cracked by them again, luckily it missed. Sam immediately called over his M-42 with a simple flick of his arm. He suit came to him with in five seconds only allowing the girl go about three feet closer. He was completely engulfed by his suit and blasted the girl to the ground. She groaned and got back up, securing her mask to her face.

"Sam get out of here." Faith said as she scrambled out of the room and into the exhibit she was in earlier. She broke some glass and grabbed her father's very first shield. She smiled and ran back in the main hall.

"Go! Go!" Sam said as he helped people out of the museum, still in his suit.

"Hehe," laughed the girl. "You actually think I care about those people! You're my mission Faith."

"Oh wow really. You want to kill me?" Faith said as her grip tightened on the shield.

"Oh no sweetheart. You see my 'friends' need you right now. They are very upset with what you've done recently."

"Oh is that so." Faith said. Sam rushed back in a minute later to see the two fighting. He saw Faith kicking the girl in the face. The curly haired girl fell to the ground groaning once more. Her mask slightly sliding off. Faith punched the girl once again, knocking her off, this time making the mask fall off. Faith gasped and scrambled off of the girl. Sam walked over to them to get a better look on what was happening. Sam took a step back in shock.

"S-Sammy," Faith said nervously. "Why does she look so much like me?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Sammy! Why does she look so much like me!" Faith yelled once Sam didn't respond.

"I-I don't know." He said. SHIELD agents soon arrived. And ambulance was sent to look at Faith's back. The doctor cleaned the wound and Faith bit her lip, trying to hide how much pain she was in.

"You won't need stiches," said the female doctor as she wrapped Faith's back. They where sitting in the abundance, door closed, and Faith had to take of her dress so the doctor could check her wounds. "Your regeneration will heal it quick enough."

"Thank you ma'am." She said as the doctor finished working on her back.

"Take it easy for the next day or so."

"Okay." Faith said as she put her dress back on. She groans at just the slight movement. She stands up, hides the pain still, and walks it of the ambulance.

"Faith!" Said Mist as she rushed over to her. "You might wanna hear this."

-.- Location- Outside the Lee Museum -.-

"She is indeed brainwashed," Wanda said with a quite serious tone. Mist had left to get the others."Probably threw out most parts of her life."

"What?! Obviously Hydra's work than." Uncle Bucky said.

"But why does she look so much like me?" Faith intrudes the circle of adults. Consisting of The Vision, Scarlet Witch, The Avnegers, Nick Furry, and Agent Maria Hill. Every turned to her, first being Steve. Nearly everyone shrugged, besides the Vision. He looked around, shocked.

"Well is it not obvious," he said. "They're sisters."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"That can't be." Said Steve, his voice shacking slightly. "Sharon died while giving birth to Faith. And I'm positive she didn't have a girl before her."

"They are twins sir." The Vision said once again. Everyone jaws dropped. Faith on the other hand was no where to be seen. Everyone looked around for her, and no one saw her.

Faith ran up to Mist and cried. Mist held her tightly.

"Faith what's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"How the hell can I have a sister!" She nearly yelled threw the sobs.

-.- Location- Rogers House Hold -.-

"Mr. Stark is going to do a blood test to see if she really is my sister." Faith said as she looked down at her feet.

"How do you not know that you have a sister." Asked Ellie, quite bluntly.

"Well, my mom died while giving birth to me. Hydra agents could have tampered with everything. The chose to steal the 'stronger' sister. Dad said I was kind of a weak little kid. He use to fear I didn't gain any super solider serum." Ellie made an 'oh' face while Sam put an arm around Faith.

"So. . ." Faith said. "Can we change the subject please. I kinda don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Okay," Ellie said. "We I'm throwing a party tommorow." Faith nodded even though she hated all parties. Sam did a little cheer.

"Seriously Sammy." Faith said in annoyance.

"What?! I love my sister's parties." Sam said.

"Yah, this is coming from the guys who is secretly very shy." Sam grunted and didn't reply.

"What do you do these Midgard parties? I'm afraid I've never been to one." Josh said as he sat at the edge of the couch.

"You've never been!" Ellie said as she jumped off the couch. "We drink! Dance! Hang out! Make out! Eat! Get drunk some more, and all sorts of fun stuff."

"Um no drinking Ellie." Elizabeth said. "We are all underage."

"But I still did kay. I never get in trouble." Sam said.

"Yah but your an insolent foul." Mist said. Faith slyly high fives her with out Sam noticing. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. I expect to see you all their tonight." Ellie said.

"You said it was tommorow." Blare and Ace said together.

"Well, now it is tonight." She said and walked out of the house. Faith groaned and sat up.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She yawned.

"No you aren't." Sam said and stood up. "You're going to the party."

"Why?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Because, you never go to my sister's party's." He said and picked her up bridal style.

"Put. Me. Down." She growled.

"Not gonna happen." He smirked.

-.- Location- Stark Residence -.-

-.- Time: 9:30 p.m. -.-

Faith groaned as she sat at the side bar. She looked down at her lemonade that she hasn't drank. Everyone had been their for thirty minutes already and everyone, nearly everyone was drunk. Faith being the only person the couldn't get drunk. Ellie had spiked the punch earlier. She used her brains to find out how much alcohol everyone needed in their drinks.

"FAITH!" Mist yelled as she stood on the bar. She held a scepter, similar to her father's. "DAUGHTER OF CAPTAIN 'MERICA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"What type of duel Mist?" Faith ask as she looked up from her drink. Mist nodded with a drunken smile and turned into a pie white unicorn like her father did when he was younger once. She was pure white with a majestic black mane and a rainbow colored horn.

"OFF TO ASGARD!" She yelled and pranced around the room. Faith giggled. Meanwhile Blare was making out with her girlfriend in the corner and thing where getting pretty heated. Josh was flirting his ass off using an American accent and vocabulary for once in a blue moon. Elizabeth was passed out on the couch and threw up multiple times earlier. Sam, oh Sam. He was full on drunk. Just like how his dad would act. He was showing off his new suit and flirting with all of Ellie's prissy friends. A hand fell on Faith's shoulder.

"What up sweets." Said a drunken Sam. Faith turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Samuel~" She took his hand and led him to the elevator. He was smiling the whole way.

"Where would you like to go Miss. Rogers?" Jarvis asked.

"Sa-"

"My bedroom." Sam said. Faith nodded. Once they reached his bedroom. Faith quickly pushed him in there making him fall to the ground. She slammed the door shut and slid down it with a sigh.

"Faith. Please come in." Sam said.

"Not-"

"FAITH PEGGY ROGERS!" An angry voice yelled.

"MIST!" Another yelled.

"BLARE!" Another.

"ACE! Wait he isn't here."

"JOSH!"

"ELIZABETH- oh she is asleep never mind."

"Good job Ellie."

"TONY!" Many voices yelled.

"This is just great." She muttered.


End file.
